Shades of Blue
by MistSpade
Summary: Jaime's always been a little bit depressed. After the incident with the Reach, what little sanity he has left breaks. Soon enough the Team takes things to far, leading to a very pissed of little witch.


_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Young Justice series or Ben 10. They both are happily belong to the DC Nation and The Man Of Action.**_

_**Warning : In this story, there will be yaoi and yuri pairings. And for those viewers that does not like yaoi nor yuri then would you be so kind as to press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser.**_

_**Author's note : Just to let everyone know ahead of time. There will be bashing in this story. And if feel as if that I'm going a little to far, then let me know so I don't get off topic.**_

_**Italics - "thoughts"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Interlude into the Frost**_

* * *

_**( Jaime's Pov. . . )**_

To be honest with myself, I really don't know where to start. With all the drama that has been going down ever since the Reach has invaded Earth under the guise of helping the people. Only to be a huge plot for master conquest for Earth. But that's said and done. Once their plan was backfired and leaving the reach ambassador highly distraught. He was soon enough effectively removed from his position by none other than Black Beetle. Which left a whole lot being said. Taking things into his own hands since Green Beetle and I betrayed him, he set up several deadly magnetic field disrupters or MFD's in hoping to destroy the whole entire planet. And just like anything that happens here on Earth, it's never easy. Seemingly letting us think that their was nothing but twenty one of those monstrosities. We were too late to get to the last one, it was already activated in it's chrysalis form. The resulting magnetic rift it created threatened to tear the Earth apart. Only through the efforts of the Flash, Wally West, and Bart Allen closed the rift. However, there was a cost. Because of his slower speed, Wally became the object of the rift's energies as the speedsters siphoned it off. His body eventually gave out, and he died at the Arctic, saving the world.

But what happen next really took me for a loop, still frozen in shock that Wally had just died. I didn't notice the upcoming onslaught that was about to come my way. And just like that my world had came crashing down. The Team had turned against me. Tears mixed with rage and anger was all in their facial expressions. Charging at me with the intent to kill. I could even move, much less defend myself against them. But what really took me by surprise was that Bart and Superboy were the main ones trying to kill me. That's when I felt something pierce my back, gasping for air. A loud ripping sound was then heard through the air. And just like that my gasps for air were quickly replaced with screams of pain and utter agony. Blood racing into my mouth as each hit made contact with me. Soon enough, the hits then stopped for a moment. But to my own dismay, it was long before a spear was thrown in the air. I tried to evade it the best way I could. But, as I tried to move my legs, they wouldn't move. Struggling to move, fear was then instilled into my heart. I was going to die. I was literally going to die here. Tears began to flow down my face, I didn't want to die. Accepting my fate was a little sad truth.

And just like that the spear made it's way towards me, directly hitting me in the side. The pain was soon becoming unbearable and added with the cold that was now becoming an issue. Just as my vision was quickly becoming blurred, all I could see is that the scarab that was once on my back was now laying in the middle of the snow right directly in front of me. Looking back, I saw that the Team was now walking away. I wanted to call out and say stop, but I didn't knowing that if I did then I would have gotten something worse instead. That's when it hit me, t-t-they were going to leave me here. Alone, in the artic with nothing at all. Along that I was bleeding out here in the snow. The cold was quickly seeping into my skin, my gasps for air were becoming much shallower. Then just like that the black soon overtook my body. My consciousness was gone. Now, the cold has taken itself to a new level, with no resistance from me at all.

* * *

_**Please review and comment for what you like on the story so far.  
**_

_**Enjoy this little brief intermission of comedy that I will think you all will enjoy.**_

_**Jaime : Please review. I have a feeling that ******__brumoso_ over here is about to do something to me.  
_**MistSpade : who told you?  
Jaime : *eyes twitch, then runs away*  
MistSpade : They always run. *snaps fingers, and a steel cage falls on Jaime.*  
Jaime : Let me out you, ******__estúpido_ autor.  
MistSpade : Who are you calling stupid, you little brat.

**_Brumoso - misty_**

**_Autor - Author_**


End file.
